Black Immortal
The '''Black Immortal '''is one of the Eight Coloured Sages. He is the only Immortal other than the Purple Immortal who never left the human world since emperor Sou Gen's time. He is known as the 'Lord of Twilight'. Appearance While travelling, he assumes the form of a big, three-legged black raven. His eyes are mentioned to be of a blazing crimson color, reminiscent of the sun. Personality and Characteristics Like most other Immortals who are fed up with humanity, the Black Immortals personality is very austere. His personality is greatly similar to that of Shi Shou, the Purple Immortal. He always speaks in a mocking tone and wears a sardonic expression on his face. He is considered to be on par with Shi Shou as the Purple Immortal himself, strongest of them all, rebuked the Blue Immortal for talking about him lightly. The Black Immortal's emissaries are magical black crows with three legs. Plot The Black Immortal, along with the other Immortals, came to the aid of the first emperor Sou Gen. At some point, he fell in love with the emperor's sister, Sou Youki. However, princess Youki detached herself from the Royal family and went to seclusion. The Black Immortal continued to wait in the human world, hoping to be able to see her again. During his wait, he helped the humans directly (Ryou Anju is one of them) which caused the world's balance to be upset. During the timeline where the story takes place, the Black Immortal is usually seen around an ominous Pagoda Tree close to the Hyou Clan, the family of Sou Youki. During his wait near the Hyou clan's domain, he once met a young Hyou Ruka trying to escape with her younger brother. She recognized him immediately and humbly greeted him by his epithet of 'The lord of the gap between life and death' which impressed him as no one called him that for centuries. He then lightly taunted her for her misfortune and then asked for her opinion on what she intended to do about her father. Ruka explained her brother's situation as a White Child and her father's greed for that body. She then lamented her father's indifference and prejudiced mindset towards her and expressed her deep loyalty for him. The Black Immortal listened to Ruka's story and asked if she wanted to escape to the outside world and added that she might even find happiness there. However, to his great shock, Ruka replied that the Hyou Clan was her only home and her father, no matter how evil he is, is still her only father in the world. She said that her happiness could only be found in her home which impressed the Black Immortal. He remarked that people runs around the whole world searching for happiness but only very few even realizes that it can only be found inside of them. After that, he vanished. Many years after that event, he showed up one night in the Cave of Immortals when Uu Uu was trying to seal the 'Gate'. He ominously tells Uu Uu that the Red Demon Star in the sky heralded the end of an era and foretold Ruka's fall from power. Finally, he left after leaving his parting message to the old man asking, 'Who will be the emperor of the new era?' References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters